The Father of Truth
by Malset-Kai
Summary: Three months after the Battle of New York, the Avengers have to face a new challenge when Asgard's two princes fall from the sky in a burst of accidental magic. When it's revealed that not all is as it seems, the heroes are left to deal with a pair of gods displaced in time.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fic, so please tell me if you notice any errors or feel anybody's OOC so I can fix it. I don't profess to be a Marvel scholar, just a fan. I'll be trying to update every week or so, as I have most of this fic planned out, it just needs to be written. ~Kai**

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I would have sworn that you just said 'Loki's here'," Tony Stark said, raising one disbelieving eyebrow at the Director across the conference table. "Because, and correct me if I'm wrong, I'm pretty sure that we sent his crazy Viking ass back home in chains. With a muzzle. And his brother."

Fury only turned the one-eyed glare his way, to which the billionaire threw up his hands and leaned back in his chair. "Great. Fantastic. When can we expect another attempt at world domination, I'll need to make room on my schedule."

Steve glanced at Tony before clearing his throat. "What about Thor? You said he's here, too?"

Agent Hill turned to him, casting a quick look at the Director before replying. "Yes. They were both found at the crash site, unconscious. Since then, Thor regained consciousness for several moments, but did not appear to be lucid… Both… patients… do not appear to be seriously injured from the impact, but we aren't knowledgeable enough in Asgardian biology to tell much more than that."

"Could the crash have been Loki's doing?" Natasha asked. "It's possible he was attempting to escape and Thor caught up to him."

"Of course it was Loki."

Everyone swivelled to look at Clint, who finally raised his head and glared challengingly back at them. "Well, do any of you even doubt it?" After a few silent moments, he crossed his arms and lifted his chin defensively.

"It's the most likely possibility," Fury said, watching his agent closely, "but we won't know until they wake up."

"Um, I vote we don't let Loki wake up," Stark said, raising his hand and looking at everyone. "All in favor say 'Aye'." He grabbed Banner's hand and lifted it besides his own, teasing a tight smile out of the reserved scientist.

Hill looked like she wanted to agree. "Unfortunately, we don't know how our medicines might react, and it's not worth risking Asgard's wrath by accidentally killing their second prince," she muttered, sounding bitter.

"So, what, we're just going to wait until Loki wakes up and decides to take another trip to New York? Yeah, great plan, wonderful, I knew there was a reason I got out of bed this morning," Stark snapped, placing a hand almost protectively over his arc reactor. Steve wondered if he knew he was doing it as he frowned at his teammate.

"He's not going to be killing anyone," he said firmly. "We stopped him last time, and this time he doesn't have an army behind him." Bruce looked up like he wanted to say something, but was cut off by Stark.

"Well, it's been great, Spangles, but I think that, being my squishy civilian self, I'll be heading home and everything-proofing it." He rose from his seat, Bruce following suit.

The alarms went off as they were exiting the room. Stark stopped short, leaning back into the room and holding up one finger in inquiry. "Aaaaaaand that means what, exactly?"

Hill's hand dropped from her earpiece as she darted around the conference table.

"Thor's awake."

* * *

They heard him before they saw him. He was still in the infirmary, or what was left of it; Mjölnir had been put to good use as Thor boomed threats at the attending physicians. Other agents were converging on the room, preparing to try and talk the Thunderer down, but Steve waved them back as he rounded the corner. Thor was his teammate, after all.

"Guys, stay back," he ordered, looking back at Tony and Bruce and motioning for them to retreat back down the hall. "We don't know what might happen, and it's too dangerous without your suit." Stark looked like he wanted to say something─Steve could almost see the comment forming on his lips─but Bruce laid a hand on his friend's arm and the two left, albeit grudgingly. The two assassins simply looked at Steve, Natasha pursing her lips in a silent refusal to depart.

The Captain didn't have time to argue with them, however, because at that instant a particularly unfortunate doctor was thrown through the gaping infirmary door, hitting the wall with an unpleasant thud.

Two seconds later, Thor came striding into view, hammer pointed threateningly down at the fallen physician. His booming voice shook the sterile white walls. "Where. Is. My. Brother?" the god snarled, re-adjusting his grip on Mjölnir as the doctor tried to scramble away. "I will not ask again!" Electricity began crackling around the weapon as the thunder god drew back to swing.

"Thor, wait," Steve cried, rushing forward and ramming his shoulder into the god.

It was like hitting a brick wall.

Steve lost his balance and barely managed to stop himself from crashing into the floor, scrambling back to his full height. Thor did nothing more than stumble slightly, Mjölnir knocking into the wall and leaving more cracked plaster.

The god immediately turned to him, face dark with fury. "... You dare to lay hands on the son of Odin?" he snarled, and the Captain almost wished he had stayed down. His hand remained empty, having left his shield in his quarters.

"Thor, please calm down," he said, holding his empty palms outward to show he was unarmed. "It's just us, okay?" But he must have said something wrong, because Thor grew even angrier, nostrils flaring and jaw clenching.

"You will tell me where my brother is," he growled, voice low and full of threatening promise, "or face Asgard's wrath."

Natasha and Clint, with no more than a glance at each other, risked moving closer to the angry god, weapons partially drawn. "Cap, I don't think he recognizes us," Clint breathed, keeping his bow pointed at the floor.

Steve was inclined to agree at this point, still watching Thor warily. "Okay. We'll take you to him, okay? Just please don't break anything else."

Thor bristled, but seemed to calm down somewhat. As he lowered the hammer, he swept a thunderous gaze across them all. "I am the son of Odin, and prince of Asgard, and you shall address me as such," he snarled, but he didn't raise Mjölnir again.

Natasha and Clint took the lead, walking briskly ahead and keeping just out of Thor's reach. Steve let the god pass, staying behind and watching those muscular shoulders in consternation.

* * *

It was perhaps a bad idea to let Thor in without checking on Loki first. Immediately Mjölnir was raised, sparking as Thor rounded on the Avengers.

"You _dare_ to _chain_ a _prince of Asgard?_" he boomed, voice resonating in the spacious room.

Loki had, under unanimous vote, indeed been restrained on the bed, heavy manacles at his wrists and ankles. He was once again muzzled.

Steve immediately moved in front of Natasha and Clint, who now raised their weapons and pointed them at the thunder god. "Thor, stop!"

The god didn't hear him, back turned on his brother. Instead, he raised Mjölnir, face twisted in an almost animalistic snarl of rage, drawing the weapon back and preparing to swing.

"Guys, get down!" Steve shouted, covering his face as he prepared for the blow.

Which never came.

Clint swore in the background, and the Captain opened his eyes and lowered his arm.

Loki stood by his brother, arm stretched out and fingers splayed. The manacles were still on the bed, lying unlocked. He was still muzzled, his face drawn as Mjölnir halted entirely, held back by a green-tinged light only a foot from Steve's skull. With his free hand, the god reached up to unclasp the metal hooked to his jaw, slowly lowering it. Green eyes rose to flick over Steve, Natasha, and Clint, sparking in interest.

"Brother!" Thor cried, clapping a hand on the trickster's shoulder, his anger seemingly forgotten. Loki faltered a little under his touch, nearly stumbling to his knees before his brother caught him with one strong hand. Immediately, the Thunderer remembered who else was in the room, and glared immediately at Steve. "What have you done to my brother? Speak!"

Behind him, Steve had felt Clint stiffen, and now the archer whipped his bow up to point at the two Asgardians, arms trembling slightly. On his other side, Natasha had both guns drawn, but Steve knew she would be watching her partner closely.

"Natasha," Steve murmured, "you and Clint should leave." He heard the beginnings of a protest, but presumably the Black Widow had listened and taken the archer with her, because suddenly he was alone with an angry Thor and his collapsed brother.

The thunder god had not been waiting patiently; still supporting Loki, he had risen to his full height, fury growing as he was ignored. "I will not ask again," he snarled, grip tightening noticeably on Mjölnir, the weapon slowly rising in threat.

Loki's hand shot out, grasping Thor's forearm. "They did nothing," he hissed, face growing steadily grayer.

"Brother, they have injured you," Thor protested, glowering as he looked down at the smaller god.

For the second time that day, Steve wished he had his shield.

"It was you who injured me, you oaf," Loki snapped, blinking and shaking his head a little. "I told you to keep the beast away from me, not send that damnable hammer soaring about the battle!"

Steve watched in mild amazement as Thor flashed from wrathful god to chagrined puppy, looking away from Loki and lowering Mjölnir with a glance at Steve. "They had chained you, Loki! How was I to know they had not done worse?" he asked gruffly, turning back to his younger brother.

"If two strangers had fallen from the sky in a burst of magic, would Asgard have let them run free?" Loki returned, attempting to detach himself from Thor and stand upright. "They were simply being cautious, brother."

That sent Steve reeling.

Brother.

At last, the two gods turned back to Steve, Thor scowling slightly and Loki casting a glance around the gleaming white infirmary cell, coming to rest on the Captain with a surprising amount of curiosity.

"My apologies," Loki said, beginning to bow and immediately regretting it, lips pulling back in pain. "My brother prefers his weapon to words." Thor muttered something that pulled a slight smirk out of the trickster. "I am Prince Loki Odinson of Asgard, and this is my brother, Prince Tho-oh." Blinking dazedly, Loki stared at Steve for a moment before crumpling.

On instinct, Steve jerked forward to try and catch the god, but Thor was closer; he caught his brother surprisingly gently, for all his might, and cast a wary glare at Steve.

"Stand down, Captain," Fury said, and it was only then that Steve realized the Director had entered the room. "We bear no ill will to the… princes… of Asgard." He grated out the word, staring hard at Thor and Loki. "I apologize for our earlier actions," he continued, although Steve could tell he was not sorry in the slightest, "but we were unaware who, exactly, we were hosting. We'll leave you to tend to your brother." Thor didn't respond, instead bringing the trickster god carefully back to the infirmary bed. It was a clear sign of dismissal.

"Captain." With a start, Steve followed after Fury, confusion showing on his face. "But, sir-should we really-it's Loki-," he tried once they were down the hallway, but Fury didn't stop, only barely glancing over his shoulder.

"There are some… circumstances… that we were unaware of," he growled, continuing back to the conference room. Steve received no more answers until they came to the large silver door and the scene beyond it.

Fury moved back to the head of the table, nodding at the enormous raven that was perched on the back of an empty seat. Stark and Banner were in a quietly heated discussion in the corner of the room, while Hawkeye and the Black Widow were nowhere to be seen. That thought worried the Captain for several seconds, until the raven turned its beady eyes on him and cawed loudly, the noise echoing in the room and getting everyone's attention.

Fury turned back to Steve, brows furrowed as he looked past the bird.

"Captain, how much do you know about time travel?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Time travel?"

Stark looked up from his discussion. "You heard right, Spangles," he quipped, crossing his arms over his chest. "According to Birdie over there, everyone's favorite aliens aren't just from space, but from the_ past_ now. Despite the fact that time travel isn't _possible_, but hey! Who needs science when you've got dragons?"

The raven obviously picked up on the scorn and doubt in the inventor's tone, because it squawked, ruffling its feathers before hopping down to the table top.

"My words come from the Allfather," it trilled shrilly.

Stark jumped in his seat, scooting away from the bird and against the wall, staring at it with wide eyes. "... it can talk. Of course it can talk, why wouldn't it talk?" he snapped, returning to the table as Banner watched in amusement.

The bird twittered a little and continued to watch Stark, head tilting this way and that as if confused at what it was seeing.

Steve cleared his throat. "Time travel, sir?" he asked, directing the question to Fury at the head of the table. The Director look over at the bird, but when it continued to remain entranced with the billionaire, he sighed heavily.

"Captain, this is an emissary from Odin Allfather," he growled. That did catch the bird's attention, and it clacked its beak almost complainingly. Fury continued, "The raven Huginn was sent here to explain the situation with our two… _guests_…"

The bird made a strangled noise, and Steve realized that it was preparing to speak. It hopped over to look at him, peering up from the tabletop in an unsuccessful attempt to appear regal. "You are the Captain of America, yes?"

Steve blinked, feeling a little foolish as he answered, "Er, yes, that's me."

The bird ignored him, continuing on. "I am the Allfather's most prized servant, Huginn. I have travelled to this realm on my King's orders, as pertaining to his sons. Lord Fury has already been enlightened on the situation, but he has deemed your comprehension of this event necessary." Preening a little, he fluttered back across the table to his previous perch.

Fury gave the bird a dark look before looking back at the gathered Avengers. "We have been 'advised' to offer our courtesy to our priso-princes," he said, still glowering. "According to the bird,"─a protest from Huginn at that─"the Thor and Loki currently under heavy guard in our newly-destroyed medical bay do not know us. As a matter of fact, they've never even been to Earth."

"Okay, see, now this is bull," Tony broke in. "There's no such thing as time travel! It's impossible, believe me, I've tried."

"Perhaps it is a feat far beyond Midgardians, but the Realm Eternal is not limited to your cacophonous metal contraptions," the raven snapped, feathers puffing out in anger.

"Wait," Banner broke in, quietly holding up a hand, "Asgard has time travel?"

Huginn's feathers flattened, and the bird clicked its beak a little regretfully. "Not precisely," it said, valiantly ignoring Tony's subsequently rude remark. "Time is not something idly dabbled in, even for the Allfather himself. To find that it was Prince Loki's magic that accomplished such a feat…"

Both the Captain and Stark flinched. "You mean that Loki can travel in time?" Stark asked, sounding a little dazed, his eyes focused thoughtfully on Huginn.

"My prince's achievements in the magical arts are known throughout all the Nine," he said proudly, shuffling his wings. Fury cleared his throat and quieted everyone with a one-eyed glare, tightly asking Huginn to speak.

Bowing his head, the bird picked up where the Director had left off. "When the two princes were still very young, they encountered a dangerous sorcerer. Somehow during the battle, both princes went missing, and their whereabouts remained unknown for several days, before they returned to the palace as if naught had happened." Huginn cast a slightly timid look at Fury. "Neither prince would ever explain where they went, but Prince Loki explained that the mixing of magicks had killed the sorcerer and banished them from Asgard."

"And Odin thinks they got thrown here," Fury finished, pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers. "We've been asked to make sure nothing happens to either of them until they can find their way back." It was clear from his tone that he didn't believe a word of it.

The room was silent for several minutes before Steve quietly broke in, "I think Huginn's right."

Before anyone could jump on him, he held up a pacifying hand. "I was just in a room with both of them, and they were not the people I fought with and against during the Chitauri invasion. Thor didn't recognize me, or Natasha or Clint."

"Maybe he got mind-whammied," Tony interrupted.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. still has the sceptre, though," Bruce said. "At least, they should."

Steve noted Fury's lack of reply with uneasiness, but continued. "What are we going to do with them? Sir," he added, thinking about the two gods currently residing in the Helicarrier's infirmary. "They can't stay here, there are too many grudges."

Although Fury's face said that he had one of them, he sighed in irritable agreement before turning back to the scientists. "They can stay in Stark Tower," he said, to an indignant squawk from the billionaire.

"Uh, sorry, what," Stark said, staring at Fury in disbelief. "Excuse me, but did you just volunteer my _newly repaired_ pad to the person who _broke it in the first place?_ Did I die and become a ghost? Can you hear me? Bruce, tell me you can hear me."

"Enough, Mr. Stark," Fury growled. "They will be staying in your tower. You're the best equipped to handle the situation."

"Last I checked, you weren't my boss! I'm not one of your little robots, I'm a _consultant_."

"Last I checked, you were an _Avenger_."

Tony opened his mouth to respond, but withdrew after a few seconds of silence, muttering distinctly rude things under his breath. Fury watched him with a single satisfied eye, giving his own version of a smirk while the Captain wondered to himself just how good an idea this was.

"Besides, if Loki is at Stark Tower, we have a chance to study his magic," Banner ventured mildly, instantly restoring Stark's mood.

"Brucie boy, this is why I keep you around," Stark sang, holding out a fist that Banner awkwardly returned. "Let's go R&D Reindeer Games!"

Huginn, having observed the conversation quietly for the past several minutes, looked pointedly at Fury and fluttered his wings. "The Allfather thanks you for your assistance, Lord Fury," he said, clattering down onto the table. "Asgard shall not forget this favor."

"Asgard can keep its prisoners to itself," the Director growled. "After this, we never see Loki again."

"Nevermore, I assure you," the raven agreed, to a choked noise from Stark.

* * *

The moment they entered the quiet of Clint's bunk, the archer crumpled, head in hands. Natasha watched him, a rare moment of hesitation halting her in place. The seconds stretched into minutes, both of them perfectly still, the quiet only marred by their breaths.

"I can't do this, Tasha."

He spoke softly, so softly that the Widow scarcely heard. She didn't respond, instead moving quietly to kneel beside her partner.

"I hate him, oh God, I hate him, but I couldn't-I was standing there, and I wanted to but-but I couldn't move, and I just stood there, and-"

"Clint."

He drew in a shaky breath, finally looking up but still refusing to meet the Widow's eyes. "I hate him, Tasha."

"I know," she said simply, waiting.

Several minutes passed before either one spoke again. "I couldn't kill him," Clint said bleakly, staring into a corner of the small room. "I want him dead, I want him to pay, but… I _know_ him, Tasha. He was-he was in my head, but I could see him, and…" He drew in another shaky breath. "It wasn't him, standing there, it couldn't have been him, I _know it_, I couldn't let that arrow go, I couldn't stop _looking_ at him, because that couldn't have been him, it _couldn't_ possibly…"

Natasha waited patiently for him to finish before softly asking, "What do you mean?"

The archer finally looked up, meeting her gaze with a bitter smile.

"His eyes, Tasha."

She waited patiently for him to continue, but when he showed no sign of clarifying, she gently prodded.

"What about his eyes?"

Hawkeye gave a humorless, broken laugh, leaning his back against the wall and staring up at the ceiling.

"They were _green_."

* * *

Huginn perched delicately on Loki's wrist. The prince was awake, but still looked drawn and pale; Thor's hand on his shoulder seemed to be all that kept him upright in the chair.

"But can Father not send us back himself?" Thor asked, brows furrowed unhappily at the bird's news. Both princes had listened quietly to Huginn, and only now did the Thunderer object. "We cannot stay on Midgard, these people have already shown us little hospitality!"

Tony opened his mouth to make a comment, but Bruce shook his head minutely. Steve felt a bloom of gratitude toward the mild-mannered scientist at the motion.

The Avengers (minus Clint and Natasha; their absence was beginning to worry the Captain) stood in a conference room with Asgard's two princes. Huginn had explained the situation to them both, but the room was still thick with tension and mistrust.

Clacking his beak in displeasure, Huginn addressed his prince. "M'lord, the way through the Nine has been destroyed, the Bifrost shattered. The Allfather has no means by which to travel here and return you to your time," he muttered. Both Loki's and Thor's eyes widened, shocked by the news.

"Then how shall we return?" Thor asked, obviously growing angrier. The raven shuffled on Loki's forearm, turning to look expectantly at the second prince.

"Oh," Loki said softly, "I shall bring us back."

To Tony, he looked just the slightest bit terrified of the thought.

Thor frowned again, this time in worry. "But how will Loki do such a thing? He is injured!"

His brother gave the most imperceptible of flinches. "It will not take long to heal, brother. I need only rest until my magic has returned." At that, Thor gave a scoff, definitely not imperceptible, and the Avengers watched Loki flinch a bit more visibly.

Huginn, clearly uncomfortable speaking to the past versions of his two princes, shuffled again. "M'lords," he squawked, "I must return to Asgard and bring the Allfather my news." He turned his small head to look at Steve and the others. "These Midgardians are willing to provide you a place to stay while you rest, m'lords."

Not for the first time since they entered the room, Loki's eyes flicked over to the three of them, noting how all but Banner tensed under his gaze. The trickster god's face remained blank, but they could tell he was conflictingly curious and wary.

Thor, however, continued to ignore them, still glaring at the raven but finally accepting the fact that he would have to stay on Midgard for several more days.

"Thank you, Huginn," Loki said quietly, turning his attention back to the bird. The raven dipped his head in a bow and fluttered from the trickster's arm before just… disappearing.

The Avengers all started, Tony swearing mildly and then muttering something scientific-sounding to Banner.

Loki and Thor exchanged a small glance, Thor glowering something frightful; it had no effect on Loki, however, and the god turned all his attention back on the gathered Avengers. "You have lodgings for us?" he asked politely, looking between them. Banner shuffled back a little, nervous of the chaos god's scrutiny.

Stark spoke first. "You bet, Reindeer Games," he said, seemingly oblivious to the way Thor stiffened in offense at the tone of address. "You two'll be trekking over to the _newly repaired_ Stark Tower, basically one of Earth's greatest palaces. Did I mention _newly repaired?_ So don't go breaking the win-"

Steve cut him off before he could wreck the situation. "What he means to say," he said, putting a hand on Tony's shoulder that was viciously shrugged off, "is that Mr. Stark is offering you rooms in his home."

Loki cut Thor off similarly before the Thunderer could utter a single furious syllable. "We offer you our gratitude, Lord Stark," he said calmly, giving a small bow that he instantly regretted, straightening with a tightly-controlled grimace.

"'Lord Stark'," Tony mused aloud, blatantly ignoring the Captain's stern look. "I can work with that."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Shorter chapter this round, but more exciting things happen next chapter, I promise. Also, yep, there's more swearing in Tony's chapters. Not everyone is as pure as our dear Captain Rogers.**

* * *

Settling two alien princes from the past into their room had been about as difficult as Tony had expected.

Leaving the Helicarrier had been the easy part. Thor had focused entirely on his still shaky brother, glowering at anyone who dared approach or offer assistance (admittedly, that latter number was very, very few). The Thunderer had stayed close to Loki, supporting him with one powerful hand despite his brother's muttered assurances that such a thing was unnecessary.

It had still been tense; everyone was hesitant to ride in the Quinjet with a former-technically future-enemy, regardless of his weakened state. His foul-tempered brother didn't make the idea any more appealing.

Thankfully, it had been uneventful, and the Quinjet had landed on top of Stark Tower easily.

It was once they were inside that things became difficult.

"Welcome back, Sir," JARVIS had chimed, which had startled the two gods profoundly. Thor had instantly raised Mjölnir (did he ever put it down?), snarling something archaic and horribly Shakespearean about traitors. It had taken several minutes to calm him down and explain that there was no ambush, it was simply JARVIS. Surprisingly, Loki had been a significant help in doing so.

_That_ was a subject of much interest, to Tony, at least. He had been watching the god closely, a part of him unwilling to believe in such things as time travel (come on, time travel?). In the Quinjet, Loki had remained quiet, only speaking to reassure Thor or ward him off when he attempted to fuss, but Tony had noticed those bright eyes running over every inch of the plane, studying from top to bottom.

In that moment, Tony had realized that Loki was _smart_. Very, _very_ smart. A genius, even, which clashed sharply with the cackling, wild-eyed god who had trashed Manhattan three months previous.

After the gods had been situated, and Thor placated twice more, Tony sought out Bruce.

"Hey, Brucie," he said, striding into the R&D Department. Even without JARVIS keeping tabs on the tower's occupants, Bruce could always be found in the labs. Usually empty and quiet, it had become something of Bruce's own personal sanctuary.

"I think the crow might have been right," Tony said, fiddling with a few instruments here and there. "About the whole timey-wimey thing."

"Raven," Bruce corrected absently, "and yeah."

"Because, I mean, Loki's the God of Lies, but no one can act that well, right?" he went on, more to himself than Bruce. "The guy in this tower right now, he isn't the crazy bastard who threw me out a window and wrecked the city. This guy's _smart_. Maybe not as smart as me or you, but a lot smarter than Wannabe King Loki. And don't even get me started on Point Break!"

"Huginn did say that this happened when they were very young," Bruce said at length. "Who knows how much someone can change in a few centuries?"

Tony thought he knew exactly how much someone could change (only needed to think three months back), but let the subject drop, instead pulling up some schematics and getting to work.

* * *

When he looked up, the clock's display read 03:32 AM. Bruce had departed to bed several hours earlier, after extracting a now broken promise from Tony that he would do the same.

Straightening out with a groan and a crack, Tony looked around at his work, zeroing in on the coffee mug JARVIS had stopped Dum-E from refilling some time around midnight. He grabbed the cup's porcelain handle, getting up from his seat and maneuvering through the dimly lit lab.

He blinked rapidly when he stepped out into the hallway, heading for the nearest coffee machine with a single-minded determination. So intent was he that JARVIS's comment had to be repeated twice before he actually understood what the AI was saying.

"Sir, Master Odinson is currently on the roof."

Tony stopped short, blinking again. "Oh. Okay, thanks, Jarv."

Casting a single sad look at his mug, he did something he deemed "Captainesque" and took the elevator to the roof to see what was keeping Thunderboy awake (and also maybe to keep things from getting broken, that was also an idea).

The elevator doors opened softly to a blast of night air that seeped straight through Tony's shirt and made him regret his curiosity immediately.

"Dammit!" he yelped, vainly attempting to shield his bared arms as he moved forward. Peering around for Thor, he swore and stuttered to a halt.

Loki was standing out on the walkway, a near perfect replica of that day in Manhattan. Tony froze, his chest tightening momentarily, but no, this was now, with Loki-From-The-Past, who hadn't tried to conquer Earth, who hadn't thrown him through his own window, who hadn't killed-

Taking a breath and steadying himself, Tony walked up to Asgard's second prince. "Whatcha doing, Reindeer Games?" he asked, already mentally scolding himself..

Instead of getting angry at the lack of respect, as Thor had done, Loki simply locked eyes with Tony, and the billionaire couldn't help but compare Past-Loki with Present-Loki. Present-Loki had been smart-ish, but also crazy.

When Past-Loki looked at him, Tony felt distinctly uncomfortable, like Loki was seeing more than he should with every glance.

"Pardon me," the prince said softly, turning slightly to face him, posture relaxed and calm. "I did not think before wandering out here."

"What? Oh, no, it's… cool," Tony said awkwardly, trying to figure out how to deal with this. "JARVIS just said that someone was up on the roof, and I thought it was Point Break storming about and brooding, didn't think it would be you. Er, no offense," he added, hoping to keep Mjölnir away from his everything.

Surprisingly, Loki smiled, a small but genuine smile that looked nothing like the gloating smirks Tony knew. "Yes… My apologies, Lord Stark, for my brother's behavior," he said, bowing his head. "He does not like being powerless."

"Don't I know it," Tony grumbled, letting the tension out of his frame against his will.

Loki didn't say anything more, leaving Tony trying to figure out how to fill an awkward and unwelcome silence.

The trickster spoke for him. "You should return inside, Lord Stark," the god said. "It is a cold night."

"Call me Tony," the genius corrected before his brain could catch up with his mouth. "And, er, you should probably go inside, too, I guess. Don't need Thor throwing a fit because you got a cold or something."

Loki gave another faint smile. "The cold does not plague me as it does you," he said simply.

Tony was in the midst of deciding whether he wanted to keep talking or go inside when Loki spoke again.

"You know us," the trickster said, more a statement than a question, continuing before Tony could stammer out a reply. "At least, we have met in my future."

Tony blinked, opening his mouth but failing to respond (the bird said not to let them know anything, right? Paradoxes and catastrophes and lots of bad stuff I think), but Loki saved him from stammering out a reply.

"Oh, trust me, Lord Stark, I do not wish to know anything of my future, or my brother's," he said, those sharp green eyes locked onto Tony's. "To know one's future… I should think it would drive one mad. Excuse me."

With that, the trickster left the rooftop, disappearing back into the tower and leaving Tony both uneasy and unsettled.


End file.
